A Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Juniper Lee
If Jeffrey and Jaden had Hiccup and Juniper Lee's help when dealing with the villains from the magic storybook, how would it go? Would it have been easier, or more difficult with the villains having extra help? Follow along with the more updated version of the Adventure of "Disney Villains Revenge" and find out. GUEST STARS *Kion, Bunga, Ono, Fuli, Beshte, Connie, The Thunderbolts, Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Trixie, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Donald Duck, Goofy, Captain Gutt, Queen Chrysalis, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Ryker Grimborn, Krogan, Prologue * Chapter 1: Reunion with Jiminy *(The Justice Guardians, Te Xuan Ze, and the Thunderbolts arrive at a cottage) *Tuffnut: What is this? *Xion: This is the place. *Ray Ray: Why the heck are we arriving at some stranger's cottage in the middle of nowhere? *Jesse: According to Professor E. Gadd, there's been a rumor of ghosts being around here for a couple weeks now. *Scooby-Doo: ...!!! Rhosts?! *Juniper Lee: Are you sure? I was told to come here because I was told a friend is here. *Xion: Well, the professor had been wrong before. *Jeffrey: Maybe we should look around, just in case. *Bartok: I don't know. Looks like nobody's home right now. *Shaggy: That's a relief. So maybe we should go home too... *Trixie: Oh, please! Even Trixie's brave to ring the doorbell. *goes to the doorbell and nervously presses the button* *Peridot: What you're afraid to ring the Bell? *Trixie: No! But I'm worried about what's inside this cottage... *?????: Come in!!! *Jaden: ....!!! Hey. That voice. It sounded familiar. *Jeffrey: Let's go. *(Everyone heads inside) *Ono: Geez it's awfully dark in here! *Discord: Leave that to me. *snaps his talons and the lights come on* *Hiccup: Oh thanks, we need the light. *?????: Let's play a game! You have to try and find me!! *Alexis: There's that voice again!! *Fishlegs: Where does it come from?! *Tempest: Follow it!! *Baby Lily: *looks around the room and smiles* This pwace wooks wike fun! *DJ: Whoa! *Tuffnut: There's So many toys to look at! *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily and hugs a doll* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Well, it doesn't look like there's any ghosts here. *Aqua: *smiles* You're right, dear. This looks like a normal children's bedroom. *Snotlout: blah, blah, blah, while you guys are playing with toys, aren't we supposed to search the voice that's been calling to us?! *Xion: *looks around* *??????: You're getting colder. *Alexis: I'm with Jaden. It sounds really familiar. *Toothless: *Sniffing Around* *Jeffrey: Keep your eyes open. *Fuli: *sniffs around too* *Meatlug: *Sniffing* *Baby Bruce: *looks around* *?????: Gettin' warmer! *Garnet: Oh you're getting Warmer all right. *Hiccup: Oh let me guess, Future Vision? *Garnet: *nods* *(Baby Bruce looks around until he sees a storybook) *Jesse: Whoa. I've never seen a book like this before. *Garnet: that's Because it's been there the Whole time. *Jeffrey: Hm... *?????: You're burning up!! *May: ..... *smiles and crosses her arms* You can come out, Jiminy. We know it's you. *(Jiminy Cricket appears from behind the book) *Courtney: Well, I’ll be! It is Jiminy! *Garnet: You were hiding behind the book the whole time. *Jiminy Cricket: *smiles* Oh! Hi there! *swings in with his umbrella* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hey, Jiminy. *Courtney: Long time, no see! *Doctor Strange: Who's this little guy? *Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name! *tips his hat and bows* Jiminy Cricket! *Hiccup: hi Jiminy. *Little Betty: Nice to meet you, Mr. Jiminy! I’m Little Betty! *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Princess Cadence: Are you the one who called us all here? *Jiminy: Of course. *Astrid: What did you call us here for? *Jiminy: Because I have a special treat for you all. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Ooh! *Steven: Oh what is it? *Jiminy Cricket: Have you ever heard of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Peter Pan, Dumbo or Alice in Wonderland? *Fishlegs: Oh, we heard about those stories!! *Patch: We practically lived through them! *Jaden: Why are you asking us, Jiminy? *Jiminy: They're all in this book. *points to the storybook* *Courtney: Wow! I never knew these stories were in this book all together! Can we read one? *Scamper: Seriously? That's what you called us all over here for? A book? *Courtney: Scamper, it is not just a book! It has awesome stories in there! *Xion: Come on, Uncle Scamper. The babies would love this. *Pearl: *smiles* I think Steven would love listening too. *Eclipse: How about we read Snow White and the Seven Dwarves? *Jeffrey: *smiles* My personal favorite. *Hiccup: We know how it started. *Jiminy: *smiles* Actually since you all are my guests, how about I read you the stories? *Twilight: *smiles* Sounds good to me. *Alexis: *smiles and carries Baby Lily in her arms* Go right ahead, Jiminy. *Aqua: *smiles and carries Baby Bruce in her arms* *Steven: *sats down with the Gems and Garnet Grabs Hiccup to Sit down* *Jiminy Cricket: *tries to open the book but is struggling* Uh... *clears his throat* I kinda need some help. *Jeffrey: Allow me. *helps Jiminy open the book* *Jiminy: *smiles* Thank you, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Not a problem, Jiminy. *Tammy: *cuddles up next to Xion* *Xion: *smiles and pets her* *Toothless: *Purrs* *Jiminy Cricket: *clears his throat and starts to read from the book* "On a dark and rainy night a long long time ago, in a kingdom far far away, in a plaint little cottage, deep within a beautiful enchanted forest, there lived a..." *(Hours passed as Jiminy read the stories to the teams, and he soon became so tired that he fell asleep during his reading) *Baby Lily: *sucks her thumb as she sleeps* *Snotlout: *Snoring* *Applejack: Hey, Jiminy. A lot of us are getting sleepy here too. *Courtney: *yawns and stretches* *Kion: *yawns too* Morning already...? *Jeffrey: Jiminy? *Ruffnut: He's gone to the big snooze. *Tuffnut: we are never going to the big Snooze. *Eclipse: Jiminy! Oh, Jiminy! Come on, wake up! *nudges Jiminy a bit with her snout* *Jiminy Cricket: *wakes up* Oh uh- *chuckles nervously* Pardon me. It's just that I've been reading these stories for so many years that... *Aqua: It's okay. We'll all known these stories for so long. *Kairi: *smiles* But we still love them the way they are. *Courtney: That’s right! In fact, these stories will live in our hearts for all we know. *Serenity: *smiles* That's why they never get tiring listening to in my opinion. *Jiminy: ...Say. I have an idea. *(Then he takes out some pages from the book) *Sora: Jiminy, what are you up to? *Courtney: Whatever he's up to, I've got a bad feeling about this... *sweats nervously* Chapter 2: Saving Dumbo * Chapter 3: Duel with Captain Hook * Chapter 4: Helping Snow White *(The Justice Guardians, Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew and the Thunderbolts end up in dark forest with thorns) *Jaden: *moans and gets up* Is everyone okay? *Courtney: *in a dizzy voice* But, mommy. I don’t wanna go to school... *DJ: Courtney, you all right? *gently shakes her* *Courtney: *shakes herself* Yeah... I’m okay. Just peachy-keen. *Rainbow Dash: *moans and rubs her head* My head... *Eclipse: Where in the world are we? *Jeffrey: Some kind of dark forest. But i sense it's not natural. *Ellie: Is everyone present and accounted for?! *Weebo: All members of the Justice Guardians, Thunderbolts and Te Xuan Ze Crew are here. *Courtney: *notices that Jiminy isn’t here* Wait a minute! Where’s Jiminy?! I don’t see him anywhere! *Alexis: Jiminy?! Jiminy, where are you?! *Xion: *looks around* *Courtney: *to her Midday Form Lycanroc* Lycanroc, find Jiminy! *(Courtney's Midday Form Lycanroc sniffs around for Jiminy) * Chapter 5: The Search for Alice * Chapter 6: Final Battle * Trivia *During the swordfight with Captain Hook, Steven and Connie will form Stevonnie. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:What-If Stories Category:PuppyPower32